Age Over Youth
by Haruyan
Summary: Isshin/Urahara Isshin and Kisuke pour out their feelings with a cup of sake, while torturing Ichigo. Warning:Smut The summary is a bit misleading....


**Age Over Youth**  
Isshin/Urahara  
Prompt: Torturing Ichigo  
Warning: Smut

Ichigo was a child. Not comparing, of course, to Isshin's and Urahara's shinigami years. Ichigo had his own eighteen years of life well under his belt, but that still didn't defeat the two adults claim of 30 years.

It wasn't abnormal nowadays that Kisuke would come have a drink at the Kurosaki's. He was, for the most part, polite to the girls and to Ichigo, it wasn't until the girls were away or asleep that all the jokes and dirty talking would start. Most of it to tease Ichigo. And Isshin, of course, would happily jump in the wagon.

"I'm telling you, if you push it it doesn't go in."

"Well it's not gonna go in if I pull it."

"Stop pushing it."

"No, look, it's going in~"

"Isshin~ Noo...no! Ooohh!"

Ichigo couldn't stand it. Just what was going in downstairs? One minute he was quietly doing his homework and the next the house was filled with moans and cries!

"I'm going crazy..." He muttered and shoved the earplugs of his MP3 deeper into his ears. He didn't care if he went crazy, as long as he couldn't here whatever they were doing.

"You'd think he'd gone crazy now." Kisuke commented as he took another sip of sake.

"You know how strong willed he is." Isshin chuckled and served more sake to himself and his friend.

It was tradition now to one a week torture Ichigo, sometimes they'd pretend to have sex, others they would tell rauchy stories and sometimes they even made comments about Ichigo himself.

"You're so cruel, Isshin." Kisuke moved to sit next to the brunette. "But you know, for once I'd like to stop acting...." Purring his last words, Kisuke placed his hand on Isshin's crotch, blatantly massaging the man's member through his pants.

"Hmm....you surely don't go beating around the bush, Kisuke. Well..." Reaching for his pants, Isshin opened it and let out his hardening cock. "Do your thing, Kisuke."

"Hai, taicho." Leaving his glass on the table, Kisuke leaned over Isshin's lap and covered the tip of Isshin's cock with his lips, sucking gently. Isshin groaned and moved his hand through Urahara's hair, partly holding him.

Soon Kisuke was bobbing his head on the former captain's lap, sucking and moaning and trying to bring the other man to orgasm.

"That's enough, Kisuke...." Isshin's voice sounded a bit strained. Obviously he wanted to play more before finishing.

Kisuke moved off of Isshin, licking some of the precum that had fallen out of his lips. Moaning softly, Isshin pulled the shop-owner closer, pressing their hips together. "You're the only one that calls me, taicho anymore."

"Of course, taicho. You're the boss." Kisuke grinned.

"You're taicho too, Kisuke." Isshin mentioned, brushing his lips against the blonde's.

"Yes. But you're _my_ taicho, Isshin."

Grinning, they moved along each other's body, removing the barrier of shirts and pants and leaving them on the floor. Kisuke's body was lean and limber, allowing Isshin to position him anyway he wanted, but the basics were always the best. Harshly, he pushed the blonde on the coffee table, making him kneel and show his fine ass to him.

"Ta-taicho...." Kisuke trembled, not out of fear but excitement as he felt the medic pull his buttcheeks apart, and dipping an exploring tongue into his pink entrance. Kisuke trembled more and cried out, pushing back against Isshin's ministrations, begging to be really filled.

"You know, this is why don't sleep with your son, even though he's gorgeous."

"Huh?" Isshin paused to hear what he had to say.

"Because the father is such a _man_ when he fucks me."

Grinning, Isshin pushed in all the way, making the blonde under him cry out and almost lose balance on his arms.

Cries and moans fill the house, lucky the girls aren't home and Ichigo is in the farthest corner of both former captain's minds. Isshin knows Kisuke's body well, and he knows exactly which buttons to push to have him begging and writhing, and what to do to make the man go mute with pleasure.

Isshin had just turned him around, he liked to watch Kisuke's face while he came, it was just too beautiful. Kisuke was moaning into oblivion when suddenly they hear a loud stomping coming downstairs and a head of orange hair appeared in the living room.

"You guys! Knock it off!! I've had it with your little jokes while...I....try to...........study........."

They knew Ichigo was there, they knew Ichigo was watching, but how could they stop now? Isshin grunted as he thrust harshly, aiming for Urahara's sweet spot. Kisuke cried out and pressed closer to Isshin, biting his lower lip in order not to scream as his cum was spread between his and Isshin's chest. Isshin came soon after, releasing his cum deep inside the blonde's body.

As soon as they ended, they turned to look at Ichigo but he wasn't there anymore. The poor boy was passed out on the floor, just a bit of blood coming out of his nose.

"Oh my....well, at least we can tease him with this later on." Isshin chuckled.

"Hai, taichou."

**END**


End file.
